Réalité
by Ashley-A.Anderson
Summary: Parfois ils se sentent seuls, parfois libres, parfois prisonniers... Telle est la réalité des deux héros de Paris, bien trop jeunes pour porter le poids du monde sur leurs frêles épaules... (Les histoires ne sont pas reliées)
1. Liberté

Liberté

.

Il filait sur les toits, oubliant ses problèmes, sa vie, pour un court instant.

Adrien n'existait plus.

Il était Chat Noir.

Il filait sur les toits, conscient de chacun de ses mouvements.

Libre.

Voilà comment il se sentait.

Là-haut, rien ne l'atteignait.

Là-haut, il n'avait peur de rien.

Ni son père, ni personne ne pouvait l'attraper.

Il n'était obligé de poser pour une caméra des heures durant.

Il n'était obligé d'endurer la solitude de sa chambre.

Libre.

Il n'avait pas d'horaire, pas de limites.

Le ciel n'était pas une limite.

Les profondeurs de la Terre n'étaient pas une limite.

Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

À l'horizon, sa liberté prenait la forme d'une jeune fille aux yeux d'océan.

.

.

.


	2. Solitude

Solitude

.

Ladybug était démunie. Pour la première fois dans son costume, elle était démunie.

Elle entendait les pleurs silencieux de Chat Noir comme si ils déchiraient le silence de la nuit. Comme s'il hurlait.

Il ne l'avait pas vu.

Et elle savait que dans ce genre de situation, il préférait rester seul. Il ne voudrait pas qu'elle voit cet instant de faiblesse.

Alors elle resta immobile, sans pouvoir se résoudre à partir.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état? Ladybug n'en savait rien. Le combat des dernières heures s'était déroulé de la même manière que tous les autres, à l'exception qu'il s'était prolongé dans la nuit.

L'akuma se nommait L'Oublieur. Il s'attaquait aux souvenirs. Mais il n'avait touché aucun d'eux.

Ladybug ressassait ces pensées et Chat Noir sanglotait sur un toit. Il était tard. Très tard.

Et Ladybug était impuissante face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle savait qu'elle ne partirait pas avant que son partenaire ne le fasse. Peut-être même qu'elle resterait un peu, après son départ.

Elle avait de la difficulté à regarder son coéquipier si joyeux et taquin dans cet état.

Elle voulait l'aider.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Une fois de plus, elle regarda son Chaton partir avec l'impression de l'avoir abandonné.

.

.

.


	3. Désir

**Désir**

**Note de l'auteure : ce texte est comme deux petits OS mis côtes à côtes car je ne vois pas l'utilité de les séparer. Voici le premier :**

.

Tes cheveux sont noirs de jais,

Et tes yeux bleus comme les cieux...

.

_Tes cheveux brillent comme le soleil,_

_Tes yeux sont du vert de la chance..._

.

Je me demande qui tu es,

Derrière ce masque mystérieux

.

_Je te regarde et je me demande,_

_Tes pensées et tes rêves..._

.

Je te vois tous les jours,

Et j'aimerais que tu me fasses signe

Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours,

Veux-tu être ma Valentine?

_Oui, ta Valentine je serais,_

_Notre amour sera si vrai..._

_Ensemble pour l'éternité,_

_Mon cœur t'appartient._

.

.

**Comme vous voyez, il n'est pas vraiment de moi, je n'ai que séparée les 2 poèmes, mais voilà...**

**Pour le second OS, C'est tour à tour les pensées de Chat Noir par rapport à Ladybug, puis de Marinette par rapport à Adrien, Enjoy!**

.

.

À chaque fois qu'il l'aperçoit, son espoir s'agrandit,

_À chaque fois qu'elle l'aperçoit, son cœur se fissure,_

Un jour elle le remarquera, il ne sera plus seul.

_Il s'éloigne encore de moi, je suis vraiment seule,_

Car il sait qu'un jour viendra,

_Car elle sait qu'un jour viendra,_

Où il trouvera son âme sœur,

_Où il trouvera son âme sœur,_

Et ce sera elle,

_Et ce ne sera pas elle,_

Ils seront réunis,

_Elle sera plus seule que jamais,_

Et le bonheur sera leurs.

_Et la douleur sera sienne._

.

.

.


	4. Discrétion

**Discrétion**

**.**

**Ils savaient. Dans la façon dont ils parlaient, s'exprimaient, bougeaient. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils l'avaient deviné.**

**La classe. Mme Bustier, leurs amis. Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'ils ne le verraient pas. Leurs amis, ceux qui étaient à leurs côtés, toujours. Eux aussi, ils savaient.**

**Alya et Nino, Mme Bustier et Nathaniel. Les premiers à l'avoir vu. Les plus proches d'eux, les plus prompt à remarquer.**

**Suivi des autres, Rose, Juleka, Sabrina, Mylène, Ivan. Même Alix et Kim. Ils savaient. **

**Et Chloé, la dernière à l'avoir admis. La plus aveugle. Elle refusait. Mais pourtant, elle savait.**

**Marinette, Adrien. Ladybug, Chat Noir.**

**Ils ne savaient pas. Ils devaient bien être les seuls à ne pas se remarquer. Alya supposait que, lorsqu'on est concerné, il est plus dur de deviner. Nino disait qu'ils se voilaient les yeux.**

**Mais la classe, elle, savait. Dans la façon dont ils dispraissaient toujours si vite lors des attaques. Dans leurs vision de la justice. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils avaient deviné.**

**Discrétion.**

**Ils pensaient l'être. Ils ne l'étaient pas. Pas pour ceux qui les connaissaient si bien. La classe, elle, l'était. Marinette, Adrien. Ils ne savait pas qu'ils savaient.**

**Mais ils était très chanceux d'avoir des héros pour les protégés, des amis sur qui compter. **

**Marinette, Adrien. Ladybug, Chat Noir.**

**C'était se qu'ils étaient. Des héros, sauveurs de Paris. Comment se retenir de rire lorsque Adrien l'appellait leur Ladybug du quotidien? Lorsqu'elle déclarait leur amour impossible? Lorsqu'ils se regardaient avec l'espoir qu'un jour viendrait ou ils seraient réunis? **

**Ce jour viendra. Ce jour arrivera plus vite qu'ils ne le croient.**

**Ils savaient.**


End file.
